


Responsible Mindset

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chromedome has anxiety and low self esteem, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, only cuddle piles can fix this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm is added to the CDRW mix. As far as Rewind is concerned things are great! As usual, Chromedome waits until he's mad to mention he's upset.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Responsible Mindset

Rewind wasn't quiet. Legs wrapped around Brainstorm's waist, arms clutching his neck like a lifeline, spinal strut pressed against his desk, he was going through an impressive stream of curse words, babbling begging, senseless noises, trying to get somehow deeper with each thrust, as if he could. He and Chromedome had had a lot of sex, that was a given, but they basically never did _this_ , this gluttonous, hard, frantic, messy _fucking_. Rewind found it _delightful._

" _Fuck_ , Stormy," Rewind sobbed, faceplate shoved into his shoulder, " _please_ come in me!"

"Primus, _fuck_ , Rewind," Brainstorm cursed, spitting static, and did just that, losing his rhythm as he hilted and jerked his hips a few more times, riding out the overload, gasping for cool air as his frame pinged with heat that warbled the air around them. 

"Sorry about your desk," Rewind panted at length. Brainstorm had shoved everything aside when he'd dropped Rewind onto it, and now it was _also_ covered in transfluid. 

"Worth it," Brainstorm handwaved, pulling out and flopping back strutless into his chair. Rewind seemed content to lay where he was on the desk. 

They had barely even rinsed off in the washracks before they were back at it again, Rewind mashed chest-first against the wall, pedes dangling above the ground, Brainstorm's hands on his waist. He hadn't wondered how many overloads he could have in a day in _millenia_.

He and Chromedome _had_ had a lot of sex. They really _had_. It was sort of inevitable that it would add up over the years. That didn't mean they had sex _often_. Which was fine! Rewind didn't mind all that much, but it was obvious Chromedome wasn't a particularly sexual person, and it was pretty rare for him to be in the mood. There was a few years in the middle there where Rewind had been stressed he didn't like sex at _all_ and was just trying to please him, but they'd had _that_ talk already, at least. Rewind was definitely fine with Chromedome's low sex drive.

And then they added Brainstorm to their relationship and, wow. Rewind had kind of forgotten how much he _did_ like interfacing. Like, a lot. Like oh Primus, a _lot_. Brainstorm was just as horny as he was, and they'd only started interfacing, like, a week ago, and Rewind was totally addicted. He felt like he was a hundred cycles old again, easily excitable and ready to try anything that sounded fun and fresh.

Suffice to say, he was having a good week.

The first time had been slow, earnest, sickeningly romantic and Chromedome had been there, which had been _wonderful_. Since then though, Chromedome hadn't shown any real interest, so it had just been Rewind and Brainstorm, but there was a deep sense of relief in that. Rewind tried his best to make sure CD knew he didn't owe him anything, but he _knew_ how he was and he _knew_ he felt bad they didn't interface more often. Maybe now he could stress less over it, let Brainstorm fuck Rewind's libido out of him and let himself let go of any sense of obligation to be more available. 

Things were going pretty great, actually, until they got back to Brainstorm's desk again. Rewind didn't even remember what had got his systems going but he'd crawled up into Brainstorm's chair to clutch at his neck and ride him, and knocked them both over, chair, Brainstorm, and everything and hit the floor with a thump and a clatter that reverberated through the whole apartment. Rewind was still dazed and seated on Brainstorm's spike when he got a private comm from elsewhere in the house.

[Are you okay??]

[We're okay] he sent back, and arched his spinal strut when Brainstorm got his bearings back and decided to keep going, [We fell over.]

[What, are you two interfacing _again?]_

[Y eah] Rewind sent back, word breaking into separate sounds as Brainstorm bit down on his neck, deliciously, [Wanna join us?]

[As if you'd want me to.]

Rewind stopped on a dime. "Stormy, Stormy- _ah_ , hang on," he patted his shoulder insistently and Brainstorm stopped moving under him, confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Did you hit your head?" 

[What? Why would you think we wouldn't want you to?] he sent back, and then turned down to Brainstorm again. "No, no, I think Domey's upset."

"About what?" 

[You've been perfectly fine without me so far.]

"I can't do both these conversations at once," Rewind groaned and disentangled himself, grabbing a towel off the counter to wipe himself down, "He's spiralling about something." 

Brainstorm looked alarmed, and his tracking optics told Rewind he'd also turned to personal comms. He tossed him the towel. 

"Chromedome!" Rewind called, opening the door to Brainstorm's lab. He didn't get a response, so he pinged him and oriented towards the response ping. He was sulking in their berth room, apparently. Rewind waited for Brainstorm to catch up with him and pushed the door open to find Chromedome sitting on the berth with a datapad he was pretending to read. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Chromedome said, as stubborn as always, staring at his datapad as if he were actually going to read it, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Rewind narrowed his visor at him, crossed the room and plucked the datapad from his hands, setting it on the nightstand. “Domey, we’ve talked about withholding. Come on, you know the rules.”

Chromedome crossed his arms and held the pose until Brainstorm unceremoniously passed Rewind and shoved him over to sit beside him.

"Okay, I don't know the rules, those rules, anyway, but context clues say 'Chromedome is being petty again because he's deeply upset about something and doesn't wanna talk about it,'" Brainstorm leaned into his side and Chromedome gave up with a dramatic, pointed sigh.

"You two have been…" he paused, awkwardly, "spending a lot of time without me." 

"You know you could _join_ ," Rewind said, sitting down with a huff, "Nobody is _stopping_ you." 

"It doesn't feel like that." 

“Okay, _but-_ ” Rewind bristled, before Brainstorm cut him off.

“How come?”

“Oh, come on,” Chromedome’s optical display diverted away, “You don’t _want_ me to. You two go _at_ it. I'm not into that."

"I thought that you would have been _glad_ I was getting off with him instead of you," Rewind said, pushing Chromedome's knee up so he could fold his arms across it, " _Because_ you're not really into that."

Chromedome stared stubbornly at the wall, arms tightening against his chest, "I didn't realize I was holding you back so much."

Rewind picked his head up. "What?" 

"CD," Brainstorm prodded, tucking an arm around his shoulder, "You want us to stop? Are we moving too fast?"

"It's not-" Chromedome shifted uncomfortably, "it isn't that-" he started again, then went quiet. 

"Come on, Domey, it's okay," Rewind soothed, "'When you do this, it makes me feel this,' remember?"

"Ugh," Chromedome buried his visor in one hand, visibly embarrassed, "When you two _go at it like petrorabbits_ it makes me feel like you're going to-" he paused and dragged his hand away from his visor, "Like you're going to realize you don't need _me_ when you have _each other._ " 

"We have been together for _two and a half million years!_ " Rewind gasped, "You've known Brainstorm even longer than _me!_ " 

"Well when you say it like _that_ you make me sound _stupid_ " Chromedome mumbled, and shifted to try to stand up.

"Stormy-" Rewind snapped, turning his head.

"On it," Brainstorm responded, shifting his position and flopping on top of Chromedome, knocking him over. 

"Oh, come on, you can't just _sit on me!_ "

" _I_ can't, because I don't weigh enough," said Rewind, crawling up so he could look Chromedome in the visor again, " _He_ totally can." 

"You'd think that sticking with a guy through four conjunxes might convince him I don't plan on going anywhere without him," Brainstorm mused, glancing up at Rewind, "Not Chromedome." 

"I said it _felt_ like that, not that I actually _thought_ you would," Chromedome groused. 

"Domey…" Rewind tapped his forehead to Chromedome's, "You should have mentioned it sooner. You don't have to just stew in your thoughts until you lash out." 

Chromedome shifted, then pushed his forehead back, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Alright, new ground rules time!" Brainstorm cooed, clapping his hands together in front of him, "What are we doing, CD?" 

"I don't want you to _stop_ ," Chromedome said, after a moment, "I just don't want to feel so… left out." 

"Okay, well, you don't want us to stop and you don't really want to join in," Rewind taped his mask thoughtfully, "How about we comm you when we're done and you can come steal some afterglow?" 

Chromedome perked up, "That would be nice." 

Rewind nuzzled their faces together affectionately, "There we go. Was that so hard?" 

"No," Chromedome admitted, some of the tension finally leaving his frame.

"Want me to get off you now?" Brainstorm asked with a wiggle.

"Yes. No- I mean, yes, but then come back over here."

Rewind sat up so Brainstorm could wriggle away and change positions. 

"Ah, slag, wait, I interrupted you, didn't I?" Chromedome said suddenly, as if startled, "I'm sorry, you can- uh, finish up. I can wait."

"Nah, I'll just hump your leg for awhile," Brainstorm teased, pulling him closer while Rewind wriggled into place between them. Chromedome rolled his optical display. 

"You're awful," he said, and Brainstorm leaned up to kiss his faceplate.

"Aw, yeah, but you love me." 

"Yeah, I do." 


End file.
